Happy Mother's Day Liv!
by kinseyjo
Summary: Liv gets a Mother's Day card from the kids who all wrote their own sweet message. Just a little fluffy thing that was running through my mind. Enjoy!


A/N: I just thought this would be a fun, fluffy little one shot to do. Happy Mother's Day to all the mommies! And to Mariska; and Chris's wife Sherman as well!!

Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination is mine!

--

Finally, a whole day off. A whole day to myself to do _nothing._ Thank God for Mother's Day. I pulled my Navigator in the parking garage of the apartment building I shared with my husband Elliot and two of his four kids on weekends. I slid my sunglasses back on my head and examined my new manicure; a gift from the kids. Stepping out of my vehicle and closing the door, I entered the building, stopping in the front hall to grab the mail out of our box. Bill… bill… bill… card with Simon's return address – a mother's day card from my little brother. What a sweetheart. Victoria's Secret catalog – which always creeps me out because it comes addressed to Elliot Stabler instead of Olivia Stabler. I'm sure the mailman worries about my husband. Made the mistake of ordering something for me once, but in his name instead of mine so it would be a surprise. Now the catalog comes in his name too. I chuckled to myself as I sifted through the remaining few catalogs and envelopes. The last envelope, a bright pink one, caught my eye. It had my oldest step-daughter Maureen's return address on it. Heading for the elevator, I slide my finger underneath the flap and pull out the card.

On the front, it simply said _Mom_ in a pretty script with a flowery border. Obviously not picked out by my sixteen-year-old stepson Dickie.

The inside of the card had a simple verse about mothers being sweeter than a million flowers, but the thing that touched me the most were the messages from the kids and my husband. And… holy crap. My husband's ex wife. Wow.

I got off the elevator and into the apartment, I didn't want anyone to see me when I start bawling. "El?" I called out to see if he was home. I glanced to the white board on the refrigerator to see a note in his neat printing.

_Liv – Went to run an errand. I'll be back soon. Hope you had fun getting your manicure. I love you. – El_

I sat down on the couch and drew my knees up to my chest to get comfortable before I read my card. Flipping it open, I saw the first message from Maureen.

_Liv,_

_Surprise! Happy Mother's Day from your four rotten step-kids! Hee! Just wanted to send you this card to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for us since we were little. I really appreciate how much you take care of us (and Dad of course!) and how easy you tried to always make your and dad's relationship on the rest of us. You're quite possibly the best step-mom a kid could ask for! Happy Mother's Day, I love you!! Maureen_

Hard to believe the first time I met Maureen Stabler she was this insolent, cranky sixteen-year-old pain in her father's butt. She's grown up so much in the last eight years and matured into such a nice young woman that I love spending time with. The next message was from Kathleen, our middle child:

_Liv,_

_Happy Mother's Day! I just want to say 'ditto' to everything Maureen said. But most especially, I know I didn't always make it easy for you and Dad, but I want you to know how much I respect you and believe it or not, I really do love you! I know sometimes I was every step-parent's nightmare and I'm so glad you stuck it out and stuck by me. You knew my bad attitude would pass! ____ Thank you for always being there to support me! Love, Katiegirl_

Katiegirl was the nickname I'd bestowed on her during some of our most trying times. She and her dad were constantly at each other's throats over me, and I tried my best to make her understand that her Mom and Dad just didn't love each other anymore, but that they still loved all the kids. She and I would stay up late and have some pretty good talks, even though she claimed to hate me and everything I stood for. But she's grown out of it. Just like I knew she would.

Squeezed below Katie's message is one from Dickie, the only boy in this clan:

_Livvie,_

_I was so excited when you and Dad got married. Mostly because my friends would want to hang out more to see my hot step-mom. ____ But also because you're a great "Mom." You have always been there for us when we needed anything, but you never pushed it, and I know I speak for all of us when I say thank you for that. And my friends say thank you for being so damn hot. Love ya, Liv! Dickie_

I have always been sort of suspicious about that group of boys. Elliot said he never saw them half as often as he did when we got married. That's creepy. But kinda cute.

Above the verse on the other side of the card is a message from Elizabeth, the baby, younger than Dickie by a few minutes.

_Liv,_

_Happy Mother's Day from your baby girl! Hey, get to work on that! I'm tired of being the baby in this family! I hope that you have a great day! I'm not sure what to say that everyone else hasn't covered. I agree with the girls, and actually, with Dickie too – my guy friends always want to hang out here. Boys. Losers. Except, Dad, of course! ____ Anyway, thank you for everything – coming to softball games, helping with trig (I hate math!), letting me use your laptop when Dickie's playing that stupid game… you're the best! I love you! Love, Lizzie_

Twin rivalry even in the mother's day card. I laugh, wiping a tear off my cheek. Below Lizzie's note is the one I was most surprised to see; the one from Kathy.

_Olivia, _

_Thank you for being such a wonderful step-mother to my children. You have never tried to replace me, and for that I am grateful. Elliot could have married a woman who would try to become the mother of my children, but you have never done that. I cannot thank you enough. I hope you don't think it too forward of me to write in your mother's day card, but Maureen brought it over for Dickie and Lizzie to sign and I asked if she thought it was okay if I wrote in it too. She said as long as I was nice. ____ So here's me, being nice. ____ I hope you have a wonderful Mother's Day with these four wonderful kids that you helped make so terrific. Kathy_

Well holy good God. That was about the last thing I expected, but I sure did appreciate it. My eyes wandered down to the message from my husband:

_Liv,_

_Happy first Mother's Day, honey! Thank you for being such a great mom to my kids. Reading all of their messages before I wrote mine only served to make me love you and appreciate you more. You are an amazing woman and I love you so much. I cannot _wait_ until I'm able to help our own kids pick out a mother's day card for you. I hope you have a great day, babe. All my love, Elliot_

I made a good choice when I decided to marry him. I heard the front door click open and smiled to myself. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I quickly dried my eyes and got up to go to the door.

"Hey, baby," Elliot said with a grin. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For having the best damn kids and the best damn ex-wife I could ask for."

"You got their card," he said.

"I got their card," I grinned and kissed him again.

"Happy Mother's Day, baby."

--

FLUFF! R&R!


End file.
